DP114
}} Another One Gabites the Dust! (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト！ アケビ大会！！ Pokémon Contest! Tournament!!) is the 114th episode of the , and the 580th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 12, 2009 and in the United States on July 11, 2009. Blurb Dawn and Pachirisu are practicing for the Chocovine Contest, just a day away. Pachirisu's reward for hard work is a delicious Poffin treat, but Dawn's Mamoswine and another Coordinator's Gabite deny Pachirisu even a single bite of Poffin. Pachirisu uses a new move, Super Fang, to attack Gabite for stepping on its Poffin, but doesn't even make a dent. When Ursula, Gabite's Coordinator, comes over to see what the fuss is, she recognizes Dawn as a fellow Wallace Cup competitor—and she hardly thinks Dawn deserved the win! The next day, the Chocovine Contest begins with Dawn's Buneary displaying its aerial Ice Beam skills. Next, Jessie puts on her Jessilina disguise and shows off her Yanmega. Then it's Ursula's turn, and her Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) takes the Contest by Sandstorm. All three make it to the second round and begin to battle their way to the top, where Ursula and Gabite defeat Jessie and Carnivine. That sets the stage for a final round battle between Ursula and Dawn, and even Dawn's disobedient Mamoswine starts paying attention to the action. Ursula's Gabite is up against Dawn's Pachirisu, and Pachirisu's spinning dodges or Super Fang attack don't affect Gabite one bit. Things look bad for Pachirisu, but Dawn keeps her cool and leads Pachirisu to a comeback. First it counters Gabite's Stone Edge with Discharge, then uses its tail to block Gabite's Dragon Claw. As Pachirisu spins into a Super Fang attack, time is called: Dawn and Pachirisu win! Even Mamoswine is just a little bit impressed. Now that Dawn has won her fourth Contest, our heroes are off to Snowpoint City for Ash's Gym battle. Plot is with before her next , and Pachirisu uses . comments on Pachirisu, saying its moves have gained a great deal of power thanks to 's advice. Pachirisu gets tired from the training, and Dawn begins to hand out Poffins to her Pokémon, when charges at her, sending her flying into the air, along with the Poffins. manage to safely catch her, while Mamoswine catches the Poffins in its mouth and walks off, scratching its rear before falling asleep. The Pokémon become saddened by the loss of food, but Dawn reassures them she will make more. At that moment, Pachirisu notices there was a Poffin Mamoswine didn't eat, and rushes over to grab it, when a stomps on the Poffin, infuriating Pachirisu. Suddenly, a young peach-haired lady walks in, calling to the Gabite, while watch from atop a building. Jessie comments she recognizes the girl, and tries to put a name to her. Meanwhile, Dawn rushes over and tries to stop Pachirisu, attempting to hold it down, but Pachirisu leaps up, causing Dawn to fall and lands on her head. Pachirisu leaps again, using its newly learned move: on Gabite, but Gabite blocks with her fin. Brock explains Pachirisu must have just learned Super Fang from losing the Poffin, and Dawn grabs hold of Pachirisu, trying to calm it down. This only makes things worse as Pachirisu uses Discharge on her, causing her to fall to the ground again. The young lady comments that Pachirisu must not have been raised well, and Ash scans Gabite with the Pokédex. The young lady wonders what's wrong with Pachirisu, and Dawn tells her to look under Gabite's foot. She does, and is horrified that her Gabite has been soiled by the Poffin. Ash explains that the Poffin is Pachirisu's favorite , and it was aggravated by Gabite for stepping on it. The young lady says she can fix it and hands Pachirisu one of her own Poffins. Pachirisu sniffs it, and quickly refuses it, the young lady offended by Pachirisu's actions. At that moment, the young lady looks to and asks if Dawn was in the Wallace Cup. Dawn explains she won, and the young lady mockingly says she was sure it was an accident Dawn won, shocking the group. Dawn asks if the young lady was in the Wallace Cup to, and she replies yes, and gives her name: Ursula, and explains she lost in the first round. At this point, Jessie remembers Ursula, explaining to James and what Ursula just told Ash, Dawn and Brock. Ursula then comments on how Dawn's win at the Wallace Cup was a fluke, and also explains it pushed her to work a lot harder. She says to Ash, after he tells Ursula Dawn's skills won her the Wallace Cup, "You're right! Thanks to her I started working doubly hard, to become a better, more beautiful, more graceful . You know I should thank you for defeating me Dawn, because of you I am where I am today!" and lets out a sinister laugh. Ash and Brock are curious as to why Ursula won't let her loss go. She continues to patronize Dawn, until Dawn finally cuts her off, saying they'll settle it at the Contest. Ursula leaves, letting out a sinister laugh for the second time. The episode then cuts to the Contest, and Mamoswine is asleep, completely uninterested in Dawn's Contest. Dawn is up for the Appeals Round first, and sends out . Buneary uses to create a winding slide, and as she slides down it, Buneary prepares a to send her from the bottom to the top of the slide once again. After several more Coordinators display their , Jessilina is up next, using her . Yanmega spirals around Jessie using , causing her to spin into the air. Yanmega's Ability is activated during this. Yanmega fires off a , which boomerangs back towards Yanmega and Jessie. Yanmega then uses Silver Wind and the two attacks collide in a shower of shining particles, and Yanmega holds Jessie on her tail as their appeal ends. Ursula is up next, using her . She commands and then , causing the rocks to spiral around Wormadam. Next up is and Wormadam uses Confusion to create a sculpture out of herself from the sand, surprising Dawn, Ash, Brock and Jessie, who are watching. Wormadam then uses to destroy the sculpture. This ends Ursula's performance. Dawn talks with Ash and Brock on the sidelines. She even asks Mamoswine on its opinion, but it replies with snores. Ash and Dawn discuss Ursula's appeal, and Ursula walks in, explaining that she had lost continually in the first round, but she was intending to win. She laughed at the idea of both her and Dawn reaching the final stage, and walked off with Gabite. The results appear, and Ursula, Jessie and Dawn are all in the final eight. Dawn compliments Buneary's performance, and asks Pachirisu if it's ready to go, and it is, nodding to her. In a few shots of Contest Battles, Dawn defeats her first opponent, a , Jessie uses James's Carnivine to defeat a , and Ursula's Gabite defeats a . Ursula battles with Jessie, her Gabite winning over Carnivine. James and Meowth mourn for Jessie's loss on the sidelines. The final round begins, with Dawn facing Ursula. Mamoswine takes a tiny interest, but as Ash comments on this, it returns to sleeping. It's Gabite and Pachirisu facing off, the battle begins. Brock and Ash discuss that Dawn may only be able to attack with Pachirisu's Super Fang. Gabite leaps into the air, launching a , and Pachirisu spins and dodges the attack. However, Gabite's speed means she manages to get a clean hit, and Pachirisu takes damage. Dawn commands Super Fang, while Ursula commands Gabite to use , managing to get past Pachirisu's defense and get several clean hits. Ash and Brock are worried about the outcome, and Pikachu, Buneary and Piplup all cheer hard for Dawn and Pachirisu. In the mean time, Gabite lands with several Dragon Claws and Aerial Aces, and Ursula is confident her victory is assured. Dawn commands , but Ursula counters with Aerial Ace, and Pachirisu seems worn out. Ash and Brock discuss about the points, and Mamoswine begins to take interest, taking a peek at the battle through a half-opened eye. Two minutes remain, and Ursula commands and Pachirisu counters with Discharge, destroying the shards of rock. Ursula commands , but Pachirisu counters with , breaking the move. Gabite uses Dragon Claw, and Pachirisu once again counters with its tail, due to Discharge's energy being stored there. This causes Mamoswine to gain more interest, and it watches with both eyes now. Thirty seconds are left, and Gabite uses Stone Edge again. Pachirisu raises its tail, creating an electric shield that destroys the shards. Dawn commands Super Fang, and Ursula is quite angry at this point, commanding Dragon Rage. Pachirisu begins to spin similar to a , using its Super Fang to cut through the Attack. It reaches Gabite and bites into her, Gabite covering herself with her fins just in time to avoid major damage. With that time is up, and Dawn wins the Contest. Dawn is ecstatic with her victory, but Ursula shrugs it off and strokes Gabite's head. Mamoswine is extremely interested, and Ash comments, causing Mamoswine to go back to sleep. Jessie says she wouldn't have missed the Contest for the world, apparently liking Ursula's use of stance before striking. Dawn is presented with her fourth Ribbon. As the trio prepare to leave, Ursula crosses their path, saying Dawn won't get any compliments out of her. With that, the trio prepare to head out to Snowpoint City, and Ash's next Gym . Major events * meets Ursula, a fellow and her newest rival. * Dawn's Pachirisu learns . * Dawn, Jessilina, and Ursula enter the Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest. * Jessie's Yanmega is revealed to have as her Ability. * Dawn defeats Ursula in the final round and wins the Chocovine Contest. * Dawn earns her fourth Contest Ribbon, the Chocovine Ribbon. Debuts Humans * Ursula Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Ursula * Marian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ursula's; ) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * Pokémon Symphonic Medley, and an instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ are used as background tracks. ** The dub uses during the second round montage; however, the line "It's the " was changed to "Let the battle begin". *** The updated version of Battle Frontier also changes the pronunciation of "Pokémon" to more correctly say the letter "é." ** The Brazilian Portuguese and Iberian Spanish dubs use as their opening, while the Finnish, Italian, Russian, and Swedish dubs use the English version of the theme. The Latin American Spanish dub uses a new version to this opening due to change in between dubbing companies. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: . * For many consecutive minutes before the commercial break, there was no background music at all. * This is the first Contest since her trade in Throwing the Track Switch that Dawn did not use Ambipom in. * The dub's title is based on the band 's song . * Dawn's Buneary uses a similar appeal to the one in the Celestic Town Contest. * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their in this episode. Errors * Even though Gabite stepped on the Poffin with her right foot, the Poffin was seen under her left foot when Ursula looked at it. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 114 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes in which Dawn gets a Ribbon Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest de:Manche Schüsse gehen nach hinten los! es:EP583 fr:DP114 it:DP114 ja:DP編第114話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第113集